Dance the Hempen Jig
by monsta
Summary: He had always prided himself on his indifference to the suffering of others. Thats why he was sent to capture her. He never excpected the tables to turn, when she proves to be more than he can handle. [SessKag]
1. Chapter 1

**Whoooooooooo. I lub pirate stories, so I decided to write one myself. Pirate terms will be at the bottom of the chapters if you don't get it, _saavy_?**

**Aheh, welp in this one I'm aiming for my usual Sess/Kag pairing, but of course his crew will be going after Kags too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

The young woman's ebony and blue tinted hair swirled haphazardly in the shifting wind, as her ship hurtled onwards, pushing past the powerful waves. Her crew stood behind her, and starred off into the direction she was facing. Soon enough, the silhouette of a ship seeped past the thick fog. How the woman did it was beyond them. She had led them to every single victory, and had stolen every piece of finery from the unfortunate ships that they happened to stumble upon. Where she kept the treasures was a secret she would entrust with no one, and every pirate yearned to know. The crew quickly scattered, running along the deck, shouting orders and readying themselves at their positions, while their captain stood calmly at the forecastle, apparently unfazed by the approaching rival ship.

Her face was set to a blank stare, and her tanned skin emitted an unearthly glow, even in the foggy mist. Suddenly, her hand came up, stopping next to her head, then she brought it swiftly back down. Cannons erupted, and hurtled towards the offending ship, and the crew hastily reloaded their weapons, waiting for their captain's next orders.

"Captain Kagome!" Her first mate and best friend, Sango, hollered. "They have returned fire!"

Kagome frowned. If they wanted a fight, then they would get one. Turning sharply to face her crew, she shouted "All hands on deck… prepare for battle." A cheer erupted fromthe crowd, and they held up their curved swords, thrusting them into the air enthusiastically . Kagome glanced back to the oncoming ship, the only rivaling pirates who had ever dared detest them. A smile tugged at her rose lips, and she quickly unsheathed her own sword. Sticking the blade between her teeth, she expertly shimmied up the main mast, and positioned herself at the top. Scanning the deck of the second ship, her gaze paused on a blur of silver hair. She had heard of the ruthless leader, with silver locks and golden eyes, surely this had to be him.

As soon as their ships were aligned, boards came crashing down and Kagome's crew flooded onto the second craft. Kagome smirked, before flinging herself from the mast. Her wavy tresses billowed out behind her falling form, and gasps erupted from the shipmates. The silver haired man turned as his fellow crew pointed towards the sky. He could vaguely make out the shape of a figure, before it came crashing down on him.

A triumphant shout erupted from her lips, as the man and herself rolled across the deck, each grasping the other from the impact. Kagome used her momentum to stop with her right knee, and she grinned victoriously as she came out on top. Straddling his waist, she wasted no time to thrust the pointed blade at his throat. "Gotchya." She mocked dryly, and he did the last thing expected from the proud and supposedly stoic demon.

He smiled boyishly, exposing his pointed carnies, while the white-dog ears perched on the top of his head twitched cutely. "By all means my lady," he replied, amusement laced in his voice, "you can have me. I rather like this position."

Startled by the cocky statement, Kagome could only stare down at the still smiling youkai. Finally gaining back her composure, she growled threateningly and pressed the blade closer to his throat, only earning a laugh from the demon. Eyeing him warily she asked with as much monotony as she could muster, "You are most certainly not what the rumors have implied… Captain Sesshomaru."

Kagome was shocked beyond believe when his hands quickly came up to grip her thighs, a little too tightly for comfort. Thrusting his legs forward, the demon was pleased when a gasp slipped from her full lips, and she fell towards him, her face coming within just inches from his own. Her sword was sent flying from her grasp, leaving a thin cut on his neck. Just as he was about to open his mouth to comment, a deep, and very unwanted voice interrupted him.

"I believe you've caught the wrong demon, love." The voice rang out, instantly stopping Kagome from slapping the perverted demon and blasting him into oblivion with her miko supremacy. Both her, and the youkai she was currently seated on arched their necks to the intruding voice. Kagome gasped and she looked from each of the two demons. "You… you…" She stated dumbly, confusion overwhelming her features.

The demon who she now assumed to be the real captain Sesshomaru rose an inquiring eyebrow and smirked mockingly. "I?" He repeated , causing Kagome to flush a pretty pink and Inuyasha to gape at him. _What had happened to his stoic half brother? Was the bastard actually… flirting with her!_

Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet, leaving a pouting Inuyasha sprawled across the wooden planks of the ship. Her eyes darted across the ground as Kagome searched franticly for her beloved sword. A smile graced her lips as a silver gleam caught her attention. Shoving her way through the clashing shipmates, she slowly made her way to the weapon, only to be stopped by an arm around her waist.

Jerking her head up, she glared ominously at the youkai, which he replied to with an amused leer. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered smoothly, "No prey, no pay…" Kagome's eyes widened and she instantly began struggling against his hold. The demon only tightened his grip and brought up a clawed hand, hastily, he pressed his middle and forefinger to her pressure point, successfully knocking out his only rivaling enemy.

* * *

**Short chapter… but hey, I'm pretty sure that I've proven it's pretty much impossible for me to write anything longer then 2000 words.**

**Dance the Hempen Jig: A pirate's term to hang someone (It'll tie into the story later on)  
****No prey, no pay: Pirate's didn't get paid (obviously), so they used this term when they stole their own prize, or treasure. For those who don't understand, it means Kagome is his prize.  
****Forecastle: The front of the ship**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aheh. Not as exciting as the last chapter, but I intend to add a battle in the next, so keep on truckin.  
**

**You may need to know some of this information:  
Many of the crew is British or Irish. Remember that.  
This is taking place in the sea off the coast of France. They'll be traveling around Europe.**

**Any other questions please include in reviews.**

* * *

A soft groan was heard, shortly followed by stirring. The guard stiffened and turned to face a girl who currently lay in a disheveled heap in the creaky cell. He had been on the evening patrol when the girl was captured along with her crew. He was ordered to stand watch and make sure, by all means that she stay captive. "The lass is a tricky one, and is known for her cunningness." Was what his lieutenant had informed him.

She did not look at all as fierce as they implied.

The girl stayed imprisoned in an 8 by 8 foot cell; thick bars separated them and steel slates held the cage-like confinement in place. Her hair was sprawled around her head, which lay face down on the cool wooden floor; one arm was tucked under her belly, while the other was clasped in a fist next to her head.

Another groan and the girl moved again. He watched as she shakily pushed herself off the ground. A small hand came up to wipe the hair out of her face and the guard got his first glance at the furious pirate.

Her features, tanned and smooth, held a scarce pink on her cheeks. Her lips, a deep red were barred in pure fury, showing off straight white teeth. He starred in wonder at her eyes. A light blue surrounded her pupils darkening drastically into a deep cerulean, before finally reaching the outer edge. Once reaching the end of the indigo a black ring rimmed her blue eyes, giving her a piercing gaze. They narrowed dangerously.

Unintentionally, he gulped in intimidation, but stood his ground, gallantly risking the girl's rueful wrath.

By now she stood, her legs protesting to the sudden weight. Her black hair gleamed with a slight blue tint under the dim light creeping past the ship's boarded sides. She was a prisoner, yet she held her head high and plastered on her face was a look of authority and menace.

After a few moments, she opened her mouth to speak. "Your captain." Was all she said.

The guard stood stupidly for a moment, not quite sure what to do.

Her face twisted into an angry glare. "Fetch your bloody captain, you ignorant fool!" She bellowed, malice lacing her voice.

The guard jumped, muttered a quick "Aye miss," and quickly scampered up the steps to the deck.

* * *

Kagome sighed slipping to the ground and rubbing her temples tenderly. _'Bloody greeners.'_

She sat for awhile, her eyes closed, listening to the footsteps on the deck. The steady rocking of the ship calmed her nerves, and she inhaled deeply, forcing the salty ocean air through her lungs.

Soon enough, thuds of the approaching guard and hopefully the captain advanced towards the steps. Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood, ready to greet her capturer.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode into the dank cell room, Inuyasha at his heels, and his Lieutenants Mr. Kouga Wolfe and Mr. Alan Ceallach following closely behind. The guard, he noticed, chose to wait timidly by the door. _'Smart lad.'_ He thought with a small grin.

He turned his full attention to his most recent prisoner. She was a curious figure, and every inch of her screamed trouble. The pirate was clad in tan breeches which clung to her thighs tightly and were tucked into black, leather boots. Her boots, reaching to her upper shins, gripped her legs and were well kept, the leather soft to keep from making too much sound. She wore a thin white shirt. Its long sleeves were folded to just below her elbows, the front was buttoned only 3/4s of the way and the sleeves hung off her shoulders slightly…

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to find Inuyasha and Kouga peering around him in an attempt to get a better view of her rump, which was much more exposed through the indecent attire. His Lieutenant Alan, however, was blushing deeply at seeing a woman in man's pants and a sheer, almost see-through shirt.

_'As he should… no woman on earth would be caught dead in such clothing.'_ He mused.

…a black leather x was fastened around her stomach and shoulders. It once held two pistols and a sword… that is, before he removed them.

* * *

Her expression changed abruptly at seeing what _he_ was wearing.

Standing before Kagome, was a demon dressed in tan breeches stuffed in boots similar to her own and a white cuffed shirt with ruffled lace spilling out of the collar. However, over this, he wore a royal blue coat trimmed with gold silk and gold buttons. On his shoulders were gold plates, and engraved on those plates was the flag of the British navy.

_'What in the bloody hell is all this?'_ she thought, suddenly wary of what was to come.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**shadowcat1028: Included. Heh, I'm not sure if you got a clear view of what they're wearing, but I tried my best.  
****Myst4drgn: I'm trying to include some San/Mir, but can't guarantee anything. I tend to pretty forgetful.  
****Celtrasa: … you read my mind.  
****Mitsuyo: Yeep. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku will be rivaling for top hentai.  
****mimi86: cheesy grins are fun. I get a cheesy grin whenever I read a good story.**

**I thanks the rest of ya for all the nice reviews.  
And now I bid you adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

omg. an update?! go me.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a pleased sneer. His prisoner's expression elicited a hazy mix of triumph and disappointment. To have captured the infamous pirate was an admirable feat, that none before him was capable of achieving, though the inklings of disappointment marred his success. He was under orders, and to have to hand over such a delectable prize was regrettable, especially to one such as Naraku. 

His musings were interrupted, abruptly, as the young woman stood shakily from her casually slouched position on the floor. She approached the metal bars; face impassive, hand clenched into tight, little fists.

Sesshomaru smirked and tilted his head in a manner meant to mock the caged girl. Behind him, he felt Ceallach shift uncomfortably. The lad made one hell of a lieutenant, but had no gall in the presence of women, or rather, this particular lass.

Focusing his attention back on his most recent prisoner Sesshomaru reclined lazily on the rough panels of the ships interior, waiting for Kagome's reaction.

She sauntered casually towards his looming form, stopping at the metal bars of her confinement, before informing him, in a disturbingly sweet voice, "Captain Sesshomaru," she paused, smiling in a manner that sent a tremor of suspicion down Sesshomaru's spine, before continuing, "I assure you, that whatever Naraku is offering for my return will pale in value from this point on. When I break free of this bloody cage, you'll find your crew and yourself meticulously neutered and wholly regretting you ever crossed my path."

Behind him, Kouga shivered with something entirely unrelated to fear, and Sesshomaru found himself thoroughly disturbed.

The woman's audacity was something he had never encountered among the pristine countenance of British women, and it invoked an unfamiliar emotion he didn't quit like, much less trust.

Her piercing, indigo gaze held his, and he caught a faint gleam of mischief flicker across the deviant orbs before a leg lashed out in a vain attempt to catch him in the groin and obviously emphasis her point.

He hissed a brief curse before reeling back on his heels, long legs launching himself out of the fiery captain's range.

Enraged golden eyes clashed with defiant azure and Sesshomaru found himself striding towards the girl, swiftly avoiding her second attempt at crippling him before lunging forward and grasping her chin roughly between long, slender fingers. His claws raked against her jaw slightly as he tightened his grip, bringing his face to hers.

"I can't kill you lass, but I assure you, I am under no obligation as to what condition you are returned in. I don't doubt you've remained entirely… innocent in your absurdly degrading life as of yet," He cast a meaningful glance in the general direction of her taut, lean torso, traveling briefly to her thighs before continuing, "and my men 'ave been craving some company for sometime. I suggest you keep that bonny arse of yours in line, before I allow them to do it for you. Saavy?"

A low whistle was heard from behind Sesshomaru, presumably from the deranged half demon she had mistaken for the renowned captain, but Kagome paid it no attention. Her defiant glare faltered, momentarily, before slipping back into place just as quickly as it had gone.

Tilting her head upwards, in what she hoped to be an intimidating act, Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, "You, wouldn't, dare."

He smirked.

"Try me."

Neither refused to back down, and for some time they were locked in each other's menacing gazes. A muffled cough adverted Sesshomaru's sharp, molten eyes from Kagome's own piercing glare, to rest on Ceallach, beside him stood the poor lad the girl had previously harassed. The Irish lieutenant managed an indifferent expression, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze squarely.

"Captain," he started with a curt inclination of his head, "we've breached land. The island is, as of yet, unrecognizable, however also inhabited. The… lady's crew is on deck, awaiting inspection."

Sesshomaru nodded tersely, before turning his attention back to his latest prisoner.

Kagome however, seemed to have lost interest in him and appeared to be solely focused on Ceallach's sharp features.

With an air of authority she seemed to enduringly emit, even as a prisoner of the British fleet, she nodded towards Ceallach.

"You there."

His forest green orbs whipped towards her in mild surprise. Unsure of what to do, he merely blinked and stuttered warily, "M-me?"

"Aye, the lubber."

At his, he frowned and straightened sharply, only vaguely registering the muffled snickering coming from the direction of his shipmates.

"Excuse me miss," his thick brogue harbored a faint growl of frustration, "I assure you I am n-"

"As far as I'm concerned you're a bloody greener until you've proved your valor." Her sharp, impatient voice interrupted.

His mouth drew into a tight, angry line, powerful jaw clenching viciously.

Kagome continued to regard Ceallach coolly, before continuing, "What exactly do you intend to do with my mates."

Sesshomaru, not one used to be ignored, jerked her face back towards his and answered the question with a steely glare, "You'll find out soon enough lass."

With that, he turned sharply on his heel and strode evenly towards the low exit.

"Oi! You bloody blaggard! I swear when I get out of here you'll be on the end of a fine keel haul."

Her threat did little to thwart the demon's abrupt exit, though she did hear his faint chuckle before he called over his shoulder, "We'll be seeing about tha' won't we love? I'm curious as to how you intend to get out, exactly."

His retort was met with a frustrated howl and the distinctive thump of foot meeting wood.

* * *

kay. so more action in the next chapter. i semi-promise. 

**thanks to my reviewers. i really appreciate the kinds words**.  
bluedecember-except you. have mercy.  
crystal lilith-i'm glad you liked it. :) i plan on making ceallach a primary suitor of kagome's. i always did have a thing for that irish brogue.  
shadowcat1028-that was precisely the reaction i was hoping for.  
ltsonya-good. :) woo.


End file.
